


About my character

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A twist to the mentioned fandoms above, Background on my character, Changed a few things and changed how I wrote this, Gen, Some changes happen but nothing too major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: This is a background fic for my Original character. I figured because I would be using her a lot in most if not all my fics I thought why not tell you about her so you aren't confused or think she's a Mary Sue. Please don't think that, I spent a lot of time and effort on her so please no comments saying she's a Mary Sue





	About my character

Name: Galaxy Selena Tsukino or Princess Galaxy Selena Lunaris

 

Race: Human/Lunarian and Cybertronian

 

Appearance: Tall but a small and slender build, pale moon white skin, and a thin faded but visible scar on the right side of her neck. Has a pair of wings that are gold with snow white and silver feathers she earns during a major battle.

 

Eye colour: Crystal blue that brighten or dim with the emotion she is feeling but if they turn black pray she shows you mercy for harming anyone she cares for

 

Height: 5'4

 

Hair color: Blonde

 

Age: 10-12 (Season 1-5 of Sailor Moon 

15 (A one shot of her meeting her’s and Serena’s aunt) 

17-23 (1-5 live action Transformers movies) 

 

Autobot guardian(s): Optimus Prime and Bumblebee (for several reasons)

 

Siblings: Bumblebee and Serena

 

Cybertronian name: Rèaltra Prime

 

General description: Galaxy wasn't from Earth originally. She was born on the Moon during the Silver Millennium. She is the youngest child to Queen Serenity and Optimus Prime. She is the only one to be born human or rather Lunarian and Cybertronian, basically making her a living miracle. Galaxy is capable of using all of the Sailor Scouts powers and able to wield the Imperial Silver Crystal, which she is the keeper or guardian of along with using magic from spell books she taught herself from. Due to that it is linked to her life, Galaxy can not use the crystal unless absolutely necessary . The day she turns five Megatron drags her into the Cybertronian war by leaving a scar on the right side of her neck. After that event Serenity decided to allow Galaxy to learn how to wield a sword to fight and protect with. The day of her Fifteen birthday Galaxy is given a sword. But the day after she turned fifteen the Moon Kingdom was attacked and destroyed. She tried to fight back after she saw Serena and the Sailor Scout's lifeless bodies but lost after she was stabbed through the heart. Queen Serenity then sent them all to be reborn on earth in the 21 Century. Fate however was cruel to Galaxy and had her in a car crash at two causing some problems with her growth, thus making her small for her age and being the only one to survive. After ten she is reunited with Serena, then slowly the girls. They soon after regain their memories after Serena shielded Galaxy from an attack from one of their enemies, which caused the Crystal to form from one of Galaxy’s tears. After that they fought the Negaverse, Negamoon, Heart Snatchers, Dead Moon Circus and Chaos. Those battles went until Galaxy was twelve all the while slowly regaining her magic and abilities. However during a party when Galaxy was fifteen after three years of peace, she and the other girls learn Queen Serenity had a twin sister named Celeste. They attempted to fight her and were winning but she took the lives of four of the girls before disappearing. Serena then told Galaxy she needed to leave and go into hiding. The blonde did so in the US for two years. After those two years she was reunited with the Autobots, her father and brother.

 

Clothing style: Galaxy may have been a princess in her past life but she can't stand overly fancy ball gowns. She prefers dresses that are simple but are acceptable for parties and balls. Mainly from the 1800's since they were both simple and fancy. Modern clothes Galaxy wears jeans, t-shirts and runners. However as she got older it changed to an off the shoulders blouse with a pirate corset, pants that were easy to run and move in with a pair of heeled boots that go up to the middle of her lower thigh and her sword at her side. Basically Galaxy dressed like she was in a pirate movie and when someone mentions that to her, Galaxy can't help but laugh and agree.

 

Personality: Galaxy is a strong, brave girl with the determination and protectiveness to her friends and a sweet personality. She also has a tendency to scare everyone half to death and is ill-tempered which she needs to control. As well as headstrong when it comes to completing things she wants done. Galaxy can also be very playful and sneaky, there was a reason Sideswipe and Sunstreaker taught her how to prank and dubbed her their prankster prodigy, but she only pranks when necessary. An example would be when she thinks everyone needs a good laugh. Galaxy is also a very skilled sword woman due to years of practice. She is able to use three types of sword fighting styles and different fighting styles later on.

 

Quirks: Galaxy has been known to do random things when she gets bored. She also tries to invent things but they have blown up in her face or flung against the wall which lands her in the med-bay. Galaxy sometimes runs her mouth which often is directed at Megatron(and that causes Optimus to panic slightly). The young Prime has also been known for doing what people believe is impossible.

 

Likes: Reading/Learning new magic, Art, Swordplay and Being around her family.

 

Pet Peeve(s): Being called short even though she is but isn't.

 

Weaknesses: Everyone who has ever met or known Galaxy briefly believed she didn't have a weakness but in truth she does. She can not see her family die or she just breaks. Her protectiveness to her friends is also another one of her weaknesses because she would take the hit for them. Galaxy also can't fight when severely injured, it would only hurt her more.

 

Fears: She had a fear of thunder and lightning. It always makes her remember the Moon Kingdoms finally day (Ratchet has to sedate her when there is a thunderstorm). Galaxy is also petrified of clowns. Whether it is a picture or a person in a costume she freaks out and hides. Her fear is so horrible whenever she sees a clown, Galaxy stays near Optimus until she fine (Which takes a while). Galaxy also has a fear of losing her family which also can be a weakness for her as well. She is also afraid of Megatron at times but soon overcomes that with time. Galaxy also has a fear of water because when she was younger she unintentionally opened a portal above a pond at four and almost drowned but didn't thanks to Serena helping her.


End file.
